No todos los monstruos son malos
by Pandirafa
Summary: Ha caído en las garras de un monstruo. Y no le molestaba en absoluto. Shipcrack. BakuYama. Bakugo x Aoyama.


One-shot.

BakuYama.

Perteneciente a la actividad por el grupo de 'Zona Hero'.

Temática: Idol.

* * *

No está seguro si el zumbido que tiene es debido al bullicio del publico o al latir desesperado de su corazón, no era más que un pequeño concierto… frente _a quién-sabe-cuántas_ mil personas. Había tenido la suerte, la bendita, bendita suerte, de ser el ganador del concurso de Ground Zero. Iba a cantar con el vocalista, su amor platónico, Bakugo Katsuki, iba a verlo, a estar con él… ¡iba a poder pasar todo el día con él! Cuando entró al concurso fue sólo por la insistencia de Midoriya, después de todo, él sabía el amor que tiene por dicho grupo.

Y a pesar de que sabe la magnitud de su belleza, todavía dudaba tener el talento suficiente como para estar en el mismo escenario del _Rey._ El concurso consistía en hacer un cover de tu canción favorita, los miembros decidirían por sí mismos al ganador a través de twitter ¡Su corazón casi estalla cuando el guitarrista, Kirishima, le dejó un comentario! Ese _«Hombre ¡tu voz es fantástica, me has cautivado!»_ provocó que la sutil esperanza creciera, hasta convertirse en un monstruo que irradia felicidad.

 ** _No todos los monstruos tienen que ser malos._**

Y lo sabe, en especial después de que escuchó _I'm Monster_ , escrita por el mismo Katsuki. En esas pequeñas letras estaba el sutil mensaje de: _«No es que no me importes, es todo lo contrario, y por más estúpido que suene me importas tanto que tuve que destrozarte. Soy un imbécil, una bestia cruel y algo torpe, por ello tenía que demostrarte lo que puede venir. Me mostré tal cual soy, para que sepas el tormento que es estar conmigo. Habrá momentos buenos, habrá momentos malos, pero no pienso ocultarme. Así me importas, así quiero estar. Pero es momento de que la bestia deba volverá a callar y ocultarse.»_ Le hizo llorar por horas cuando la escuchó por primera vez, ninguno de sus amigos pudo entender el por qué, después de todo, era una canción que se escucha tan… ruda. Pero la letra era clara. Katsuki no paraba de hablar de que era un monstruo, cruel y despiadado que está enamorado. Al que le es imposible no dañar a quien quiere, el que no piensa mentir para ganar un amor. Él siempre se mostraría como lo que es: **Un monstruo.** Y por eso dañaría a todo aquel que intentara amarlo.

Cuando supo del concurso, de inmediato preguntó si podía hacer un cover agregando algunas cosas suyas, le dieron el visto bueno y empezó su respuesta. Dejó salir todo lo que tenía encerrado en su pecho, por años ha tenido ese crush con el rubio cenizo… y era su momento de expresar la gratitud que le tenía. ¿Y cómo no? Si fueron sus canciones, su manera de ser lo que le ayudó a salir adelante, y al igual que Katsuki, mostrarse tal cuál es. Tuvo miedo al principio, pero fue así como entendió quién estaría con él por lo que es y no por cómo se ve o por lo que finge que es. Tenía mucho que agradecer, transmitir, expresar... Nunca pensó en ganar, sólo quería que él le escuchara.

Ese era su propósito.

Kirishima, Kaminari, el bajista, y Sero, el baterista, le dan ánimos desde lejos. El cover que hizo cerraría el concierto, por lo cual él podría disfrutar del espectáculo en carne propia. Sería una estrella por unos cinco minutos. Aunque sus nervios lo estuvieran consumiendo, grita y se emociona ante todas las canciones. Ante la voz de Katsuki, la sonrisa de Kirishima, la risa de Sero y el grito de emoción de Kaminari. El concierto empezó con **I'm Monster,** y terminaría con _su_ versión de _I'm Monster_. Cantaría un dueto con Katsuki, y luego regresaría a su vida normal, apoyándolos detrás de una pantalla. Sonríe ante la idea, guardaría cada recuerdo que creara ese día en su corazón. Sería la fuerza que necesitara para avanzar.

Respira hondo, casi le tocaba subir al escenario y no hacía más que temblar en una esquina. Hace dos o tres canciones dejó su lugar especial, ese en donde podía apreciar el concierto al máximo, y se refugió detrás de un montón de amplificadores y quién sabe qué más. Quería escapar, de repente, ya no le gustaba la idea de haber ganado. A duras penas había cantado delante de su abuela y sus amigos, no se siente capaz de hacerlo ante ese público.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, brillos? Salimos en quince minutos. —La voz ronca y varonil de Katsuki le hace saltar en su lugar, temeroso sus ojos se dirigen ante la mirada de la bestia.

—S-Sólo… quería estar solo… —Frunce el ceño cuando se percata del apodo que le ha puesto ¿le llamó… brillos? Estaba emocionado, y ligeramente apenado, nada le hacía más feliz quela idea de que su amor platónico pensara que era un ser _brillante._ —Tengo miedo… —Revela, ante el silencio que le daba. El mensaje es claro _¿Qué más quieres decir?_ Y él puede entenderlo.

Puede escuchar como suspira con pesadez, se siente idiota, una molestia, si tuviera oportunidad saldría corriendo.

—¿Crees en esas mierdas de hechizos para quitar los nervios? Creo que tengo uno que funcionará.

—¿Eh? Oh… sí… ¿en serio…? G-Gracias…—Sus palabras salen torpes. Se ha mordido la lengua en el proceso, la intensa mirada rojiza le ha obligado a agachar su cabeza. Se siente expuesto, como si estuviera observando su alma.

—I'm Monster, refleja el cómo lastimé a la persona que amaba. —Mientras Katsuki avanza, Aoyama retrocede. No comprende qué está pasando. —Y aunque siempre muestro el mismo grito, las mismas palabras —Le ha obligado a mirarlo, a perderse en esos orbes tan intensos que posee. Sus mejillas adquieren un tono similar—, has sido el único que lo entendió.

Traga saliva, sus rostros están tan cerca que sus alientos chocan.

Le besa. Primero de un modo tan suave que se convence a sí mismo que es de cristal, Katsuki tantea el terreno y él le permite llegar más lejos. Sus cuerpos se juntan como si fuera lo único que necesitaran en ese momento, quizás lo fuera, el beso se vuelve cada vez más intenso. El monstruo disfruta de los jadeos, de la respiración agitada del chico, mientras este disfruta de sentir las manos de Katsuki en su cintura. El aire escasea, y se obligan a separar sus bocas, mas no sus cuerpos. El monstruo necesitaba ser rescatado de su propia miseria, la oscuridad le carcomía poco a poco, hasta que se tomó con la luz de un ángel. La voz de alguien que, sabe, va a entenderlo como ningún otro. En este momento, lo que más le importaba era devorar al ser que tenía en frente y lo haría… después del concierto.

Sin estar seguro del momento en que Katsuki se ha alejado, ni el cómo ha terminado sobre el escenario, empieza a cantar. El público dejó de atemorizarle, no, en realidad, dejó de existir. En lo único que podía concentrarse eran aquellos ojos rojos, durante toda la canción ninguno despegó la vista del otro. Recorrieron el escenario con calma, hasta estar frente a frente, hasta que pegar sus cuerpos tal y como hicieron antes. El auditorio se mantiene en silencio por un minuto, las lágrimas acompañan los aplausos ensordecedores, ante sus voces. Ante el beso.

Oh, el beso. Dulce y tierno. Dado por aquel que planea amarlo sin importar nada.

—Te dije que el hechizo funcionaría.

Aoyama vuelve a sonrojarse, ha caído en las garras de un monstruo.

Y no le molestaba en absoluto.


End file.
